clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Club Penguin
New Club Penguin is a country & the home of the legendary Penguin-Heroes, the Big Three. The place was found by Ninjinian after a long search through the deserted place of Antarctic. It was part & was near the bottom of the seas of Antartica and is also part of the United Nation's About New Club Penguin is located in the southern seas of Antarctica and was founded by Ninjinian after months of search in a enormous blizzard. Penguins from Ninjinian's home place came and stayed in New Club Penguin in a already-there-Building until Igloos were made New Club Penguin stands with a population of 19,000 Penguins resident in New Club Penguin. New Club Penguin now gets around 500 visitors & penguin's looking for homes every year. Background As said, New Club Penguin was found by Ninjinian in a terrible blizzard and was in-search of home. Soon Ninjinian found New Club Penguin and brought his home place along. The 50 Penguin's that had come had to stay in groups of families in different rooms of the Museum. Soon when Ninjinian recruited construction Penguin-Workers, the mess that was there and torn-up Building's got fixed up and new homes were made. After a few months of the discovery of NCP, more things got came to know about New Club Penguin. It turned out that New Club Penguin was the Home of the Super-Hero-Penguins, the Big Three. The Big Three lived right at the top end of New Club Penguin in a place they called the Big Three's Place. Soon enough 200 more Penguin's came to New Club Penguin and stayed there. It has now been a year since the new discovery of New Club Penguin, but from what the Big Three said, New Club Penguin is over 500 years old. The Museum got fixed up and set as tourist attractions. New Club Penguin now has a population of 19,000 Penguin's. United Antarctica New Club Penguin became part of United States of Antarctica a few years ago, but had a small share of the place. The Government took action and also talked this out with the USA that New Club Penguin can be part of United States of Antarctica and be part of their own nation. The Government of New Club Penguin decided to name the place New Club Penguin was on, the United Nation(s). Since some cities (but MAI had recognized it on it's map, after agreement with NCP) did not declare the existence of NCP and being part of USA Currency New Club Penguin's currency is Dauroes, example: Dor.25 = $250. Dauroes are quite valuable, and if one can be lost, that would be a loss of £10, 10 coins or $10. The simplest way of working out the difference between Dauroes and another currency is that you add a zero at the end. Example: * Dauroes: 1 ** Coins/Dollars/Pounds: 10 Places There are quite a few places around New Club Penguin. You have the Big Three Place, where you can only go around the outside of the building. Also, the Shopping Area, where you can go buy anything! And the NCP Centre, where there is the Museum and other things. There is the NCP Government Houses, where the Government of New Club Penguin stay. Also there is the Houses of Courts, where you take court sessions. There are still other places that still haven't been developed. * New Club Penguin Centre ** Museum, Cafe's, Fast-Food Restaurant * '''New Club Penguin Government Houses' ** Houses of Courts * Shopping Area ** Malls, Food Stores, Clothe Stores etc... Big Three & The NCP Government The Big Three are the most powerful super-hero-penguins maybe in the whole world. They have become so famous they are in Penguin-Naters. They are, Master Shrikro, Master Rhio & Master Kyro. They resident in the Big Three Place. The Government of New Club Penguin short: GNCP/NCPG are obviously the Government of New Club Penguin. The Government of NCP so far are the Big Three & Ninjinian. Guests, Visits & Holidays You or anyone can come and visit, stay or have a little holiday in New Club Penguin. New Club Penguin recently have been accepting visits from other Antarctic City Folks and are now accepting holiday transfers. Please contact User talk:Ninjinian on his talk page for booking & staying. Friends-With-States * Ice City ** Ice City is New Club Penguin's best-friend-state. Other states have not been in touch with New Club Penguin and are not very friendly Links * Club Penguin * United States of Antarctica * Ninjinian Category:Rooms